Yumi Kajiki
'Yumi Kajiki '''is a third year at Tsuruga Academy and is one of its key members. She has a particularly strong relationship with Momoko Touyoko as she was the first one to show interest in her and was responsible for bringing her into the club. Despite her great leadership skills, she is not actually the president of the club. Yumi cannot swim but is learning from Momo. Appearance Yumi has purple shoulder length hair and copper brown eyes. She wears a standard Tsuruga uniform. Personality Yumi is a calculating and great leader. According to Satomi Kanbara it was Yumi's weirdness that grabbed Momo's attention. It was also thanks to her planning that Tsuruga was able to make it to the championship round of the prefectural tournament. When Kanbara first met Yumi she thought she was a gloomy ice queen, but changed her opinion after they became friends. Under her somewhat cold and distant exterior, Yumi has shown a more human, humble, and even insecure side. She hid her face when Kanbara even mentioned that Yumi entered Momo's classroom and screamed "I want you!" She has been shown joking and laughing with Momo, and even confided in her underclassman when Amae's abilities got the better of her, saying she thought that if Momo was their captain that they'd have done better. Playing Style / Abilities Her playing style is like a strategist, analyzing her opponent's playing style and ability, then preparing countermeasures to strike them efficiently. After reading her records and playing two hands with Saki, she countered her ''rishan kaihou with a kanchan,'' making a hand with no yaku just to steal Saki's kan. She is very efficient and is able to hold her own against two demons, Saki and Koromo. When playing against Yuu Matsumi and Kuro Matsumi she was shown effectively countering Kuro's ability and winning off her in a similar vein to Toki Onjouji. She was not always good at mahjong. When she was beaten by Kanbara and some others in her first year, she bought a book about mahjong to improve her game. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Yumi first appears making comments on Kaori Senoo's match and afterwards saying she has no complaints about her play thanks to her winning. She then tells Kanbara that they've (presumably Kazekoshi) entered firing range and not to let them go. Yumi next is seen visiting Momo at the intermission of her match against the vice-captians asking if she can manage. Back in the waiting room Yumi relays that Momo is gradually disappearing. We then get a backstory of how Yumi became interested in Momo through online mahjong but couldn't find her; Momo even left a cryptic message saying she couldn't be found. When she figured out her general location, she stormed into the first year room and yelled that she wanted Momo which succeeded in bringing the girl to the club. The rest of the match she and Satomi reveal Momo's abilities and comment throughout the match. Notably she is shocked that Nodoka could see through Momo's stealth mode. On her way to her match, Yumi runs into Momoko. Momo expresses her disappointment in her match. However Yumi explained that she was the winner, gaining more points than all of her opponents, and that she was the best causing Momo to pounce and embarrass her. At the beginning of her match, Yumi starts well with a robbing of a kan from Saki and later in the match winning off of Kana Ikeda. But it didn't last as Koromo Amae decided to get serious and then she dominates most of the match until intermission. Afterward it didn't get much better for Yumi as Koromo continued to win until Saki Miyanaga started winning. With Koromo's gaze fixed upon Saki, Yumi took advantage and won a hand off of Koromo. In the end it was not to be as Saki pulled out an improbable victory. After Kana left, Yumi said she too would like to play Koromo again and that she would be the winner next time. In the halls she is greeted by Momoko. They then have a conversation expressing Yumi's disappointment but Momo cheers her up. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime Only Arc* Before the tournament Yumi orders Kaori not to play so as not to ruin her luck. Later she is up on the roof of Tsuruga with Momoko. She tells her that Tsuruga doesn't have much chance in the individuals and that she wants to play anyway because it's her last chance at official matches in high school. On the first day of the tournament Yumi is with everyone else at halftime listening to Mutsuki Tsuyama speak of her defeat. At the end of the day Yumi was good enough to get into the top 20 and advance to the next round. The next day Yumi gets her ranking all the way up to fourth in the standings heading into the final match. Her last match was against Kazekoshi's Mihoko Fukuji, Kiyosumi's Hisa Takei, and Ryuumonbuchi's Touka Ryuumonbuchi with a spot in the nationals on the line. Yumi starts well but with Mihoko leading a close match throughout. In the final hand, everyone's winning hand is enough to make a comeback, but it is Hisa's tsumo that'' made a comeback victory, thus denying Yumi a chance to go to the nationals. A bit after the tournament Yumi is at the school pool swimming and discussing with Satomi the invitation to go to the combined training camp set up by Kiyosumi. While Kanbara is unsure, Yumi convinces her that it would be good for the club. After they agree to go, she decides to head for the club room and it is revealed that Momoko was actually helping her swim. In the club room she along with the others cheer their new club president Mutsuki on in writing an acceptance letter. Combined Training Camp Arc Heading to the training camp, we see Yumi in the back of Kanbara's volkswagen being glomped by Momo and asking how much further it is till they get there. At the training camp, Yumi takes a stroll around the place with Momo joining her. They talk about how the training camp may look cruel to Kanbara and her but states that it is very usefull to them and that she wants to spend more time with her. During their conversation, Satomi shows up and tells Momo not to worry and just have fun before heading to the baths. Later when Kazekoshi's Kana Ikeda and Seika Bundou get lost, Yumi gives them directions. Yasuko Fujita then shows up to challenge her to a game together with Hisa and Mako Someya. The next night when Hisa wanted to strengthen herself Yumi was one of the people she gathered, much to the dismay of Momo. When it was time to leave, Hisa stops her and thanks her for participating in the camp. However Yumi instead thanks her for the camp and says that she will be rooting for her in the nationals, before leaving with the rest of Tsuruga. National Tournament Arc Tsuruga and Yumi are shown before going to Tokyo to support Kiyosumi, sitting around listening to the broadcast of the tournament and its set up. When Tsuruga gets to Tokyo, Yumi is present along with the others to greet Kiyosumi before their first match. Final Eight Arc The Achiga team is introduced to Yumi thanks to Kanbara and Momoko running into them. Yumi is hesitant at first, although Tsuruga has a few top-ranked players in Nagano, they only placed 3rd in the team competition and thus would be lower in skill and power compared to Achiga's first in Nara. However, after listening to their story, Yumi agrees to help them get stronger saying it would be good for their players as well and has Kanbara pick up Mihoko Fukuji to also help them. She is shown watching the side-B semi-finals with Momo and Kaori. After an impressive win by Hisa, Momo asks her if the win was a coincidence. Yumi then says maybe but the scary thing about her is that her personality extends beyond the mahjong table and that the worse her waits get, the stronger she comes back. Category:Tsuruga Academy Category:Characters